


The Hunter

by Jeswii



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeswii/pseuds/Jeswii
Summary: One shots about the Bounty Hunter Hirrjah and experiences through her life. From hired gun to mandalorian to alliance commander. Might not be completely chronological.





	1. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Mako and Hirrjah after the winners of the Great Hunt get killed at the party.

“Everyone around you gets killed.” The sentence echoed in the Zabrak’s head as she thought about the dead bodies of her new lost friends. She was right and now the most wanted woman in the republic.

She took her helmet off and set it on the table to take a drink. Her old crew, Braden, Anooli, the grand champions, all dead because they knew her. She scrolled through the list of charges placed on her, half of these she didn’t even do.

It wouldn’t stay out of her mind. Hirrjah set the datapad on the table and made her way to the cockpit. “Mako, you got a minute?”

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

She swallowed hard “You were right.”

Mako chuckled “I normally am, but about what?”

“Everyone who gets close to me ends up dead.” She said keeping the unwavering coldness in her voice “We’ve had a good two years, Mako, but I don’t want to bury another friend. You and Torian have something good, I could drop you two off somewhere and you’d be safe.”

Mako shook her head “No way. I’m not leaving just because it gets hard. You stood by me while I mourned Braden and Anooli, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mako-”

“No.” She set her datapad down “I’m not someone you can just toss aside because you’re mad. You’re basically my big sister so you’re stuck with me.”

It wasn’t what she had expected, Mako was so angry when they got to that party and the Jedi had killed the champions. Sisters? She saw Mako as family, but didn’t know it went bith ways “I just want you to be safe, i owe Braden that much.”

“I’m not a child” she answered “I can watch out for myself and with you being Republic’s Most wanted and us being rather closely associated by them I’m safer with you than out there.”

She brought up fair points, Hirrjah smiled “You’re a good kid. I did not mean it to sound like I was tossing you aside, I’ve just been worried. Haven’t tried having a partner since my old crew.”

Mako got up and hugged Hirrjah “God you’re dumb sometimes.” She shifted to hug the small woman back, the Mandalorian armor wasn’t made for hugging. “I shouldn’t have blamed you.” Mako back up and sat back down. “You’ve never mentioned an old crew before.”

Hirrjah’s eyes narrowed with the screams still echoing in the back of her mind. “You don’t need my sob story.”

Mako spun the chair she was sitting in “Well if I’m your first partner in a while maybe I want to know what I got myself into” she teased

Hirrjah sighed “I was young, and homeless. Captain took me in, taught me the ropes. I had the smallest criminal record at the time, so i could go out and scout for them before a hit.”

“What happened?”

“I was in a rush, tagged the wrong ship as it took off.” She explained not letting her grief show in her voice “The plan was make the hit then pick me up. I tagged a Sith’s vessel, got a call from the Captain telling me to get off planet as fast as I could before a saber was plunged through his chest.”

Mako’s mouth hung open “That’s awful. What did you do?”

She shrugged “Hitched a ride to Nar Shaddaa, started taking in bounties on my own. That was a long time ago.”

Mako was trying to do the math “How long ago?”

Hirrjah chuckled, she could be so nosey sometimes. Guess that’s what little sisters do. “I was 14 when they took me in, 18 when they died.”

“Wow. So you were by yourself for seven years?” Mako asked “No team, no crew, taking on the galaxy?” She nodded “I don’t know if that’s sad or really badass.”

They laughed “I guess all that’s left to say is thanks, Mako.”

“For what?”

“For not being dead.”


	2. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lana's life is in danger, Hirrjah has to make a difficult decision.

“Knight’s Zildrog’s Wedge!” The captain yelled out.

Metal crashed down around Hirrjah, who was already knee deep in mud and water fighting with just two pistols and a grenade left. “We have the Outlander, kill the rest.”

Hirrjah turned her head and saw metal separating her and Lana. Then suddenly she was right in front of Lana with her unarmored and a knight about to strike. Her heart dropped “What is this?”

Her skin prickled “An opportunity.” Valkorion answered “Death is almost certain for your Sith ‘friend.’ I can save her, I only need the briefest moment of control. Decide quickly time has not stopped.”

She’d never want Hirrjah to save her like this, she told herself, but she couldn’t loose Lana. “I’m sorry.” She whispered “Do it.”

A wave of energy left her body knocking down the knights and the metal wall around her. She ran over to Lana and helped her up. “Was that him?” She asked with fear in her voice.

Her head dropped. “I came to see if you needed help” Koth said looking around “But I see that wasn’t necessary. Come on let’s go.”

“No wait.” Lana said “Where’s Senya?”

The older woman walked over covered in mud “I’m here.”

Koth shook his head “If you think I’m letting that piece of work on my ship.”

“More Knight, we can argue later.” Hirrjah suggested “Let's go.”

Koth ran back inside to start the engines and Senya and Lana walked to the side of the ship, lifting it from the mud. All three of them ran inside and took off.

* * *

Koth hit the controls “No, no, no, no, no.”

“What’s wrong?” Hirrjah asked checking a side panel

“The hyperdrive worked. Once” he added

Senya sighed “Will it get us to asylum?”

“Yes.” He turned to Lana “Was she really necessary?”

“Yes.” Lana answered “She helped us in the swamp.”

Koth threw his hands up in the air “She also hunted me like an animal. For months. You could have at least asked me first.”

Lana rolled her eyes as Senya just walked away “Yes, i wonder how that would have gone.” Lana followed behind Senya.

Koth left the bridge to go check the engines on his own. Hirrjah knew exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

Shooting lightning at a broken skytrooper chasse, Lana mumbled to herself before turning to Hirrjah who was standing in the doorway. “Your show of power. It disturbs me.”

Hirrjah’s heart dropped “Your life was in danger.”

Lana threw her hands down “You do realize this power comes with a price. Nothing is worth that.”

“You are.” She answered flustered “I’ve lost everything Lana, I’m not losing you too.”

The space between the two of them closed up “You’re not going to lose me, Hirrjah. But you have to understand how dangerous he is.”

She rolled her eyes. Her chest hurt “I saw Ziost, I know Lana.”

Lana set her hand on the Zabrak’s shoulder. “I realize that must be recent for you. Just, be careful.”

“You’ll keep me safe.” She teased

Lana rolled her eyes “You’re playing with fire.”

She was making it too easy “I like it hot” She whispered into Lana’s ear. As she leaned into kiss Lana there was a crash behind her.

The pistol was in her hand, she turned and saw Koth standing there “I was just looking for a hydrospanner but I don’t see one here.” He turned and left.

Thr flirtatious look on Lana’s face had faded. “We have to discuss this”

Hirrjah chuckled “I’d pour us both a drink but all we have is spring water.”

Lana smiled and followed the bounty hunter out to what she deemed her bedroom and closed the door. “I take it 'talk about this’ means actually talking.”

She rolled her eyes “This isn’t something to just brush off, the Sith Emperor is a very serious threat we have to address.”

Hirrjah began to pull off some of her armor in order to get a bit more comfortable. “I get that but I’m not exactly force sensitive.”

“The powers of Vitiate are farther than any of us really understand.” Lana explained “The wave of energy you put out makes it clear that he’s capable of giving some of that power to you.”

A crop top and leggings was all she was wearing but that wasn’t the reason for the chill up her spine. “Your Sith is wiser than I thought.”

She tried to hide it but Lana noticed the discomfort in her “My point is we have no idea the toll his powers could have"

"I'll be alright" she reassured Lana "We'll figure this out."


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running the Alliance can become a bit too much for the Bounty Hunter

There was a Gand on Zakuul Doctor Ogerab wanted her to recover. Only problem is that since she’s woken up Hirrjah hasn’t step foot on her ship. Things were very tense with the alliance right now. She blew up those buildings with Kaliyo and then Koth took off and then she took off.

It had all just become too much when Arcann bombed five planets and they started to discus how to handle this. So she left, told Lana, Theron and Senya to figure it out on their own. 

She didn’t bother to look back at the hurt look on Lana’s face when she said she was just going away. No known destinations and no idea when she'd be back. Away. Now she stands outside her ship and the coordinates for Yuun.

Being alone on the ship was a rare privilege before carbonite, now it was just erie. No one and no droid. No Mako, no Torian, no Gault, and no Blizz. They were her family and they were gone. She made a family again and she lost it again. 

She punched the wall with full force and then set her head against the cold metal. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up “Wallowing in pity gets you nowhere” Right now? Really? “I learned over my many years that others only holds you back”

That doesn’t even make sense “I don’t take life advice from you considering you screwed up so much that I have to clean up your mess instead of focusing on getting my life back together after five goddam years” she knocked over some papers resting on a crate

When his tone changed she knew she angered him “My children made their own decisions” Avoiding responsibility “But you cannot run away from the threat my children pose to both you and Ms. Beniko”

She clenched her jaw, Lana was the closest person to her “I don’t plan to, and you don't talk about her. Now kindly fuck off and let me wallow”

The door of the ship closed “I hope that wasn’t directed towards me”

Her heart dropped, “No, no. Valky and I are just having a go at each other”

She looked back to Lana who was clearly upset with her but also genuinely concerned. Lana took her hand “Theron, Senya and I are there for you to help you run this alliance but all three of us understand the strain you’re under”

“She doesn’t fully understand” Valkorion added “Because you’re too much of a coward to tell her”

She ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring Valkorion’s dig about exactly how much she sees him “It used to be a blessing to get time alone on the ship. Now it’s too quiet.”

“Then don’t be alone.” Lana comforted her but didn’t ignore that she was changing the subject.

Her heart fluttered but frustration also rose up in her chest “Tactically I made the right call back on Zakuul.” She defended.

Lana nodded “I agree with you. Koth, like most people of Zakuul, don’t see war the way we do. He signed up to be a soldier in a society that’s almost never been to war.”

She sighed, that didn’t make her feel any better. Valkorion smirked watching her emotions flare “There’s no honor in bombing civilians. What exactly separates what I did from what Arcann did?”

“This isn’t about honor” Lana answered with an edge in her tone “You might be mandalorian but here you’re also our commander. The lives lost in the spire will prevent alliance losses, whereas Arcann killed randomly selected people just to incite fear.”

Hirrjah asked “And what made me deserving of that? I’m no leader and I’m clearly not cut out to handle this sort of situation” she leaned against the wall “Before, someone crosses me I shoot them and if someone questions my decisions I would shoot them too"

Lana shrugged “Koth was a friend. Had I known he’d react this way to direct action I never would have recruited him. In the moment you did what you felt was right, whether because of revenge or strategy, it doesn’t matter.”

Doesn’t matter? Coming from Lana she actually believed that "How do you always know what to say?”

She smirked “I had five years to think about what I’d say to you. But who would have guessed the distant bounty hunter would distance herself when the situation soured?"

Raising her brow she asked "Am I really that predictable?"

"Predicting people was my job for some time" Lana answered "and I know you"

"I'm not hearing a no" she joked before letting out a deep sigh "I shouldn't have run off. I didn't do it to hurt you, but it did and I'm sorry"

She nodded "Hirrjah, we're asking the impossible of you. But there's a difference between walking away and running off."

Then she sighed "I never wanted any of this." She sat down on crates. "I don't know how to lead an army Lana and I'm not sure faking it is making it."

Lana sat down next to her and smiled "You're joking" she smirked but Hirrjah's expression didn't change "You don't know what the galaxy was like when you slept, no one dared to stand up against Arcann for more than a month and survive." Hirrjah nodded, six months isn't bad "You don't have to lead an army, not by yourself."

"This is not a fight you can run from" Valkorion said. Repetitive as always

Hirrjah grabbed the back of her neck "I deeply appreciate you, always Lana. But people are part of my problem. Five was almost too much for me to handle and now I have an army of people who want to support me and I don't know what to do about that." She dropped her hands 

She frowned and pressed her lips into a thin line "You're problem is...too much support?"

There was a pity laugh "I know it's stupid but everyone wants to look out for me and I just want to scream. I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay will get punched in the face."

Lana took her hands "It's not stupid. There's nothing wrong with wanting space from everyone. You can walk away."

She wanted to roll her eyes "Have you been talking to the Jedi? Or just feeling philosophical tonight?"

"I just want to comfort my girlfriend" Lana said

Her heart leaped "Girlfriend. So official I feel special. Do we have to make a statement to the Alliance?"

Lana bumped her "I don't tear the galaxy apart for just anyone." She squeezed her hand "Hirrjah Venator you have united a group to stand against an oppressor who has ruled over the galaxy with fear for the past five years. You are special"

She laughed "If you get any more optimistic in this cheer up cession I'm going to vomit in my mouth."

Laughing she nodded "If you ever call me an optimist again I'll do the same."

Hirrjah placed her other hand on Lana's "Then let's stop talking philosophy and let's walk away. Just the two of us, just for a few nights." 

"Very well" She smiled "I will inform Theron, make some preparations and we will be off."


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fleet gone Hirrjah and Lana take some time for themselves

The fleet was gone, the Gravestone was gone, Zakuul has begun planning a democracy and Theron was in the med bay. It could have been much worse. Odessen could have been destroyed and they could have died.

In the end this felt like a weight off Hirrjah's shoulders. She never wanted a whole fleet and to rule Zakuul. She wanted to get her life back and she finally could.

Lana walked into the hanger and Hirrjah followed by her said as she spoke "No alliance casualties, minimal damage to Odessen and we stopped a machine from killing half the galaxy, I'd say that's a win" They walked up onto the catwalk and Lana rested against the bar "But the fact remains the fleet and the Gravestone, our two strongest weapons, are gone. The future of the alliance...uncertain. But this is proof the alliance needs change."

She agreed "Odessen was nearly destroyed, it's smart to lay low for a while"

Lana smirked "A vacation wouldn't be so bad would it?" Finally, Hirrjah celebrated to herself. They emotions had grown close enough that Lana could feel her excitement. "The Empire and Republic will start doubling down on war efforts, we may have to pick a side down the line."

Hirrjah nodded, always working "Acina has proved the Empire's a safer bet. We can deal with that later"

Lana shrugged "I must admit it is nice just...being." She sighed "Seeing you risk your life time and time again, sometimes it was more than i could bear. I know it was for the good of the galaxy..." She didn't finish that thought but Hirrjah got her meaning "After this everything will be different. The galaxy will be different. Who know maybe we can..." She trailed off again

Her heart rose into her throat. She'd considered this multiple times but there was never the right set up. "Settle down and live the rest of our lives in married bliss?"

Lana's face flushed red "I-what do-are you serious?"

_Keep it cool_ "If I was what would you say?"

"That you need to ask me properly" _Cheeky_

Hirrjah got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that's been in her pocket for god knows how long "Lana Beniko, will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped for a second before she composed herself and pulled Hirrjah up "Of course I will you ridiculous fool" _Rude_

They kissed gently, enjoy the company of the other. Lana let out a small giggle as they broke away "This is not how I imagined how today would go." Hirrjah removed Lana glove and placed on the ring "It'll be nice to take a break from running the galaxy."

Theron hobbled up the stairs with a smile "Like you've ever taken a break in you life" he saw the ring on Lana's hand "Took you long enough" he chuckled "How long ago did we buy that ring"

Lana raised her brow "You had Theron help you buy my ring?"

Hirrjah held back a laugh "I don't know how ring sizes work" she admitted "Plus I needed someone to yell at while I debated which one who could also figure out how to hide the purchase from you"

He scratched the back on his neck, that was an interesting few nights. Lana couldn't stop smiling "Well it's lovely." 

"Does that mean I'm back on the team" Theron jokes 

Hirrjah raised her brow "You risked a lot more than your life for the alliance Theron. Of course you're back." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

It was a huge burden off his chest "I don't know what I'd do if you said no." A smile on his face grew "But I know what I'll do now. You two need a romantic night off and I'd say sunset is in about...an hour. So get a bag and go, the alliance won't fall apart in a night."

Hirrjah was always up for a night off but Lana not so much "I don't know Theron, it's such short notice and you really should be in the med bay"

He shrugged "I and the alliance will live. Now go."

Taking Lana's hand in her own Hirrjah starting walking off.

* * *

They packed a bag of some rations and water and walked through the fields. Hirrjah made sure only an emergency comm was packed. No datapads, no holocalls. Just them.

They walked across field on top a mountain, yellow grass swayed in the wind. This was a common hiking trail when people wanted to get away for a bit. A waterfall rushed across a ravine and the trees towered over head with fall colors

Lana looked out over the ravine "I don't remember the last time we took a break."

Hirrjah chuckled taking Lana's hand "Before Valkorion, I can tell you that much"

"It really is lovely out here. I never could have imagined this place would feel so much like home."

She took the bag off and laid down a blanket. They sat down together, holding each other close. "Neither did I. My life turned upside down when I met you Lana."

"I can imagine" she fiddled with her new ring, it'd take time to get used "Do you ever imagine what would have happened if you didn't agree to help me investigate Arkous? You had no reason to trust me"

Thinking back to it it was a blur. Started as an odd job but great pay. Tython. Then triple pay for Korriban. But then the lovely assistant asks for a drink and suggests a conspiracy at play. Next thing she knew she was drowning in the Manaan ocean for a woman she barely knew "At the time I called it a gut feeling. Something just told me you were right. Looking back I definitely fell head over heels for you and had no issues spending more time together."

She blushed "I'm serious. I accidently derailed your life and career to protect the Empire." 

Hirrjah took her hands "So am I. I'd do it all again Lana. The whole craziness knowing, one day you'd say yes when I offered a ring." she smiled "Settling down never seemed like an option before. Thought if I were to ever meet someone we hunt together for the rest of our lives."

Lana chuckled "I used to see love as a weakness, that it made people blind to some hidden truth. You changed my world too"

"Yes, i suppose I did" she joked.

Lana punched her shoulder "You jerk"

Hirrjah laughed laying down on the blanket "You know it." A comfortable silence lingered between them for a while "Lana, can I ask you something?" She made an agreeing sound without opening her mouth "Can we not worry so much on the future or the past. Let's just enjoy the moment."

A flock of birds flew over head. Lana laid down next to her new fiance and listened to the waterfall rushing in the distance "Relaxing is a rare commodity these days. It's difficult to adjust to."

Hirrjah grasped her chin "I can make it easier" and kissed her with full force. The passion and love that they've rarely had a chance to embrace. Running hands through hair and all over each other.

Lana's hands stopped above Hirrjah's hips. There was a click as they seperated for a second. Lana rested her forehead against hers. "Your armor is not the best suited for this"

She chuckled "If I had a credit for every time someone said that I'd never start hunting." Removing the chest piece was difficult and it generally ruined the mood. She pulled the plate off "That's a lie, I love hunting." She was in softer close now, a sports bra and leggings. 

Looking at Lana she was still in two layers of clothes "But you're one to talk" She joked "Sith robe are no easier"


End file.
